Storm Hawks
The Sky Is Never The Limit! A group of up-and-coming Space Pirates, the Storm Hawks are a small rebel faction formerly belonging to the Jupiter-aligned planet Cyclonis. In the face of overwhelming oppression and a lack of options, the young crew took to the stars to pursue a life where they could claim their own wealth and fame. Brash and prone to overestimating themselves, the crew of the starship known as the Condor often push their way into more trouble than they need, but won't rest until they achieve the goals they set for themselves, even if those goals put them at odds with all manner of groups across the stars. The Crew Aerrow - Leader A well-rounded commander, combatant and pilot in his own right, Aerrow's strong will is what often causes the Hawk's lofty goals to become reality. "Unable to aspire to the values of Cyclonis's heroes of old, Aerrow remains what could be the last of the line of Sky Knights. With Atmos long lost and the odds stacked against him, the young leader took those who would follow with him to the stars in the hope that a fresh start could rekindle his spirit, though his failings and troubles have caused him to lose trust in those outside his small group." Piper - Strategist Often known as the voice of reason, Piper's intelligence and ability to comprehend even the impossible keeps the crew from losing their way. "Whether it's the magical crystal of her homeworld or the advanced technology found throughout the stars, Piper's always found a way to grasp it and even put it to use herself. Combined with Stork's talent for machinery, the two make an impressive pair. Though she can often get frustrated by the teams antics, the strategist knows full-well that the team would fall apart without her." Finn - Marksman Ever the ladies' man, Finn is usually the first to find trouble, despite being an excellent salesman and an even better shot. "If you've ever seen Finn at his best, you've seen an ace shooter with his eyes on the prize and the confidence to see his mission through to the end. If you've ever seen Finn at his worst, then you've probably spent at least a day with the team. Cocky, self-obsessed and accident prone, you'd be hard pressed to find a reason to keep him around until you see him come through when it matters most." Junko - Strongman With a lot of brawn and a big heart, Junko's strength at arms when wielding his knuckle busters is second only to his gentle nature. "The Wallop race of Cyclonis aren't a people known for finding peaceful resolutions to their problems, and though Junko is more than capable of dishing out his own powerful brand of pain, he'd really rather not. Compassionate, understanding and even naive at times, the fact that he could catch a starship with his hands only serves to make his soft statements more meaningful." Stork - Helmsman An expert carrier pilot and machinist both, Stork is often the one called upon to create the team's wildest inventions. "You've never met a true pessimist until you've met Stork. Unsure if they should have ever left their home planet, Stork's only real reason for sticking with the Sky Pirate idea is a fierce loyalty to his friends (though mostly his ship), but the knowledge that no-one can hear him scream in space causes him undue stress whenever the subject of Hyperdrive Jumps comes up." Vehicles The Condor A light cruiser class ship that houses up to a crew of eight, the current Condor is a refurbished relic of Cyclonis's past. "The flagship of previous generations of Storm Hawks, since the Jupiter takeover of the Atmos it has been upgraded to allow for travel in space. A new dual-channel hyperdrive engine, sealed atmospheric compartments and interstellar navigation system are but a few of the numerous improvements Jupiter Empire technology has provided for the people of Cyclonis, so that they might better serve as vassals. Though the Condor had been claimed by Cyclonia for many years, in a daring operation the new generation of Storm Hawks committed to their first act of piracy by stealing the ship right from under their noses, as a platform to begin their conquest amidst the stars." Skimmers An early form of transformative vehicle for use on Cyclonis, Skimmers make use of an x-wing shaped flight form in the air and a two-wheeled motorcycle form on the ground. "Unlike the larger ships, Cyclonis hadn't yet been provided smaller variants of high-end technology for use on Skimmers and similar vehicles, meaning that these lighter craft aren't yet spaceworthy. They are, however, somewhat customisable and useful for a variety of different purposes. For the most part Skimmers are single-pilot craft, but it is possible to add a side-car for passenger use if necessary." Heliscooter Piper's own personal transport, the Heliscooter provides her excellent maneuverability in a fight, and can easily carry a passenger. "Though it bears similarity to a Skimmer in that it has a flight and ground form, the flight mode here uses a set of helicopter blades and a single booster rather than the twin-boosters of the Skimmer. This affords it less speed but a greater deal of agility during flight. The uplift strength of the design also allows it to carry more weight, and has been adjusted to better carry an additional passenger making it perfect for rescue operations."Category:Factions